1. Field of Invention
This invention falls into the category of toys, toys which are generally used outside. Basically, it makes a vertically rising freestanding column of packed snow (or other malleable substances). It could be described as a better way to construct a "snowman". Yet the SNOWSWIRL is not limited to working exclusively with snow, it will work with other malleable substances which firm up after compressing with only hand-applied pressure.
2. Description of Prior Art
I have no knowledge of any other hand-operated device which allows someone to generate a column of freestanding packed snow (or other malleable substances). Other ways of preparing snow for sculpting include, to roll wet snow into large snowballs and then stack. Another method to create a block of compressed malleable substance is to assemble prefabricated-forms in which to fill with snow, sand . . . etc. The purpose being to compress the substance, then to remove the forms to reveal a mass of compressed substance in which to sculpt.